1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data communication system, a content data recording/reproducing device, a data communication method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, content data such as audio files recorded in audio formats including MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase-1 audio layer-3) and ATRAC (Adaptive Transform Acoustic Coding) and dynamic image files recorded in dynamic image formats including WMV (Windows Media Video) and H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (H.264/Moving Picture Experts Group phase-4 advanced video coding) are commonly and widely used. In many cases the user utilizes an information processing device such as a PC (personal computer) to store the content data.
In addition, the use of content data recording/reproducing devices in conjunction with magnetic recording media such as hard disks, nonvolatile memory such as flash memory and the like has become common in recent years. The user may typically utilize content data at the content data recording/reproducing device by synchronizing the information processing device and the content data recording/reproducing device in the handling of the content data.
The content data synchronization between the information processing device and the content data recording/reproducing device is normally achieved with an application program (synchronization application program), which is installed in the information processing device such as a PC. Examples of technologies whereby an application program installed in the information processing device is started up as the content data recording/reproducing device becomes connected include that disclosed in patent reference literature 1.
(Patent Reference Literature 1) Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-175624